


Jacket

by JacksonCalico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake gets cold in Atlas, F/F, Fluff, because we were deprived of Yang giving Blake her jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonCalico/pseuds/JacksonCalico
Summary: Blake borrows Yang's jacket
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 176





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> #letyanggiveblakeherjacket

“Are you cold?”

Blake turned her head at the sound of her partner’s voice, fighting back a shiver as another cold rush of wind ruffled her hair. 

Even though her long, white jacket and leather catsuit, the chilly air of Atlas still bit her skin, bypassing her layers as if they weren’t even there. The clothes helped a lot, but there was only so much she could do to protect her face, hands, and ears. 

“It’s fine-”

But it was already too late. Yang was shrugging her bomber jacket off of her shoulders, completely ignoring Blake’s objections as she reached over and slung the leather material around the faunus’s shoulders. 

“You’ll get cold….” Blake trailed off as the sudden warmth she had come to associate with Yang fell over her.

Yang waved her off, still securing the jacket around Blake. “I’ll be fine.”

“But-”

Yang cut Blake off, cupping her cheek gently, fingers startlingly warm against her cold skin. “Blake, please. We’re almost done out here anyway, just take my jacket till we get back.”

Yang pulled the hood up and over her head with one hand, smile gentle. Blake leaned her cheek into her palm, returning Yang’s smile.

Yang’s jacket was tantalizingly warm, and Blake almost stopped protesting, but the sight of Yang’s bare shoulders exposed to the freezing air continued to spark worry in her. “What about you?” 

Yang smiled softly at her, thumb rubbing her cheek. “I’ll be fine Blake. We’ll be back to the academy in no time. Besides, I run warm. A little cold air won’t keep me down.”

Blake sighed, relenting. Yang had always been stubborn, and there was nothing Blake could do to change her mind about this. 

“If you get sick, don’t come complaining to me.”

Yang’s hand slipped down to intertwine with hers, smile wide. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

-

“Where’s your jacket?”

Blake pulled the hood down and off her head as she and Yang stepped back into team RWBY’s dorm room.

Yang gestured behind herself at Weiss’s question. “Blake has it.”

“Why does she have your jacket?”

Yang shrugged, sitting down on Blake’s bed to take off her boots. “She got cold.”

Weiss sighed and Blake smiled at her apologetically. 

“Why do I even bother with you two?” The ex-heiress grumbled as she passed by Blake to leave the room.

“You know, you really didn’t have to give me your jacket. I would have been fine without it.”

Yang flashed her a cheery smile. “I know, but I wanted to.”

Yang rose from Blake’s bed, stretching her arms above her head. “Do you want to shower first or can I?”

“You can go first.” 

Yang smiled at her again, gathering her pajamas and disappearing into the team’s shared bathroom. 

Blake settled down onto her bed while she waited, leaning against the wall, ears perking up slightly as the sound of the water starting in the shower, barely noticing Yang’s jacket still secured around her shoulders.

She collected her own pajamas together at the sound of the shower stopping a couple of minutes later, stepping into the bathroom shortly after Yang emerged, virtually unaware that she was still wearing the blond’s jacket up until she started undressing.

Blake smiled to herself, folding the jacket nicely and setting it down on the side of the sink, right next to her clothes.

Blake donned the leather jacket once again when she finished her shower. Even though the bathroom was hot was steam, the room on the other side of the door was not, and Blake knew she would appreciate it’s warm in the chilly room.

It was a little big on her, sleeves long enough to obscure her hands, jacket slipping slightly off of her shoulder as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

Yang’s gaze immediately snapped over to her as she left the bathroom, eyes widening when she realized that Blake was still wearing her bomber jacket.

“You know I wouldn’t have given you my jacket if I knew you were going to steal it.”

Blake laughed, lifting the jacket’s collar to hide her face in it, slightly embarrassed. 

“Maybe you should have thought twice before giving it to me.”

Yang snorted, smile wide, face flushed. “You’re lucky you’re cute Belladonna.”

Blake smirked. “Good to know you think I’m cute Xiao Long. I’ll keep that in mind for the next time you fail at trying to compliment me.”

Blake laughed at Yang’s embarrassed sputter, the blond’s cheeks flushing bright red. 

Blake didn’t end up giving Yang her jacket back until breakfast the next morning. 

Maybe Yang didn’t want it back yet, after seeing how cute Blake looked in it.

**Author's Note:**

> medieval bees are coming i just wanted to write something short in between writing chapters
> 
> Twitter : JacksonCalico  
> Tumblr : calicojackson576


End file.
